dangercraft
by Walrusguy
Summary: Everyone who plays the smash hit game minecraft are in for a very dangerous and tricky quest. That is to defeat the ender dragon and get home safe, or die die trying.


It all started with the opening of the game. The message "White fluffy sheep" displayed in the blocky bold the boy learned to enjoy. Just below the large title of the game, "MINECRAFT" shining bright right in front of him on his screen. That is when it happened the flashing of a light and then blocks nothing but blocks different colors and shades yes but shape no. The boy awoke in a forest of birch, a chest to his right and a leather bound book in his hand. Only thing is that he had his own body from the physical world. Opening the book lined with simple black text the boy figured out what was to be done.

"Welcome walrus26 to the world of MINECRAFT I hope that you arrived favorably and in good condition. In this world, you have one life and one life only. Same in game rules apply to this one, you lose health you can eat to regain it. Cycle through your inventory by thinking of a number between one and nine. Open your full inventory by swiping your hand from left to right, and using your own hand as a curser and drag it to where you want it. Break blocks like the game but in this one you only to hit the block once. To win and leave this realm defeat the ender dragon. I wish you luck, boy.

P.S if you are to find a village it acts like a safe zone one cannot die in one."

Deciding to try it out the boy dubbed Walrus26 after his player name punched a nearby tree taking a chunk out of the base but the rest just stayed where it was. Doing as commanded he swiped his hand from his left to right and his full inventory appeared with the crafting space and all, taking the log, he converted it to planks which in turn was used to create a crafting bench. Placing this bench into the second free square in his task bar and swiping from right to left the inventory disappeared, leaving nothing behind and thinking of the number two the crafting table appeared in his right hand and throwing it down to the ground it jumped to its true size. Looking at the sun and gauging about five hours of daylight left Walrus26 gathered together more birch logs and started converting them to tools, first a pick, then shovel, after an ax. Getting to work he started digging down one block at a time first dirt then finding his stone he dug up two and left his hole and made a sword. Then he took his bench and started hoofing it up the large hill a mile away. When he got to the top he looked around and by the grace of God above he saw a rather large village to the west and a bunch of sheep on the way.

"Well lets get some food and wool." He said before pulling out his blade and running off killing the sheep along the way earning his meal and bed before coming to the village by sunset by which time the villagers were all running to their homes screaming "THEY ARE COMING SAVE YOURSELVES!" spotting Walrus26 the blacksmith ran up to him and asked him the question that would make him smile ear to ear with excitement.

"Player I will pay you to defend us here. Zombies are our top threat at the moment. The payment is one diamond for every five Zombie heads you have at the end of the night. As an added guaranty, I give to you this Iron armor and arms." He said in a dumb as dirt but with some sincerity.

"Done. I needed to let off some steam." Walrus26 stated following him in a run to his shop which had a large smelter and forge next to it.

"Follow me player. Here is the armor. And take your pick of a weapon." The villager said showing a large variety of weapons.

Picking out a cleaver and pulling on his armor walrus26 made his way out of the shop and into the streets of the village. It wasn't long until he heard the first moans of a zombie walking down the street. Raising his sword walrus26 walked to the creature not far from where he stood, as it turned the zombies arm flopped to the ground and started to walk to the player thinking it would get an easy meal. Filled with fear the boy took a clumsy swing at the zombie taking off the other but due to the weight of the weapon the blade swung down into the ground nearly taking of his foot. Pulling the cleaver out of the ground the boy got ready for a second swing aimed at the monster's neck and with a little more grace taking off its head. Before long the boy had gotten used the weight of his sword and was killing zombies and spiders left and right before long he had the heads of sixteen zombies alone. When it was morning he was toughly wiped out but managed to bring all the heads to the blacksmith and received three diamonds for them. Thinking about how little he was paid the boy went to a large house near the center of town which he was told he could live in placing down his crafting bench he made himself a bed to sleep in. trying to get some sleep the boy remembered that he could only sleep at night. Hating his deal with the village even more he knew that there was going to be several more long and dangerous nights ahead. Doing his duty to the village for the next seven long nights and hating the deal more and more each night that passed he prayed for the day that another player would soon find him then on the eighth day his prayer was answered.

POV CHANGE

You think a friendly game would be harmless, right? Well you couldn't be more wrong. A new update came and without thinking me and my best friend installed it only he did so a week before me. And since then I haven't heard from him since then after a week of not hearing nor seeing him I decided to play the game. With a few mouse clicks and a flash from the game all I saw was blocks. Finding a leather book in my hand I read it and it told me exactly what I already feared I was in my own game imprisoned with countless others on a quest to defeat the ender dragon. Looking up I saw a large hill off in the distance, thinking it was best to lean the controls started to move and mine to get a feel of this game. Then I made my way to the hill to see if I could find some form of civilization and after the long and hard hike I spotted a village just a mile away. Thinking it was best to go since one cannot die in a village I started on my way. As I entered the village I noticed that there were monster heads on fence posts everywhere I looked around and found the man I was looking for. At the moment, he was attempting to create a sword with an unknown material as I neared him I started to pick up a very strong odor, one made of blood, sweat, dirt. Looking at the tag just above his head I knew that this was my friend.

"Ryan! Is that you man!" I yelled as I pinched my nose.

"Ya who are you? Wait, Chad! Is that you? OH my God how did you get here?" He yelled back as he whipped around to face me. Revealing that his clothes were in desperate need of both repair and replacement.

"I tried to get on the game but all I saw was a flash of light and I was here." I said as I neared him.

"Same here, and just between us I think these villagers are screwing me out of my pay." Ryan said as I got close.

"How's that?" I asked but knowing exactly how they were doing it.

"I go out every night and kill all the monsters that threaten them right. So for every five heads that I bring back I get one bloody diamond!" he exclaimed with rage.

"Why stay here then?" I ask.

"Because I need some shelter. And this place gives me all that I need to make weapons." Ryan says with a defeated huff.

"Ok leave this to me." I said as I pick up the broadsword that was on the ground next to the forge and walking to the nearby house. I opened the door to find a farmer sleeping in his chair, I raised the blade and swung with all my strength taking the head off the villager and imbedding the sword in the wall behind him. Picking up the head and walking to the mayor's office pointed out earlier by a fellow villager making it there and slamming the head down on the desk of the mayor shocking him awake.

"Sleeping on the job. Anyway, I'm here to make an offer. Now I want you to raise Walrus26's pay or monster heads won't be the only think decorating the street." I said as sinisterly as I could.

"BAHAHAHA. Please you wouldn't dare do it you need us!" the mayor laughed.

"Fine have it your way. You will be last." I said as I turned and left leaving the severed head where it sat. I walked back to Ryan furious.

"Ryan, I think its high time to get you some real pay." I said as he finished a battle ax.

"Then this will be a night to remember." He replied as he handed me a rapier and a crossbow with serval bolts. "Leave none alive." He said as he hoisted up his ax. And so, it was that we went from house to house street to street killing all the inhabitants of the village. Each one's head chopped with a blow from our blades. Bodies falling to the ground and heads being left on fence posts lining the street until the last villager was the mayor. Collecting the bodies, we lined them up in two lines going down the street leading from the mayor's office all the way to where we would execute him.

"Well let's go and get the last one." Ryan said in a bitter and cold tone as he rested the ax on his shoulder.

"About time we kill him." I said as we walked to the mayor's office. "What are we going to do after this anyway?" I said as we neared the building.

"Well I have gotten my hands on a rather peculiar tree sapling the bag it's in tells me it's a mega sapling. Remember when we built that massive tree fort a while back?" Ryan said as we reached the door.

"Yea but we also died several times before we got finished with construction." I reminded him.

"That may be true but the village has a charm on it that we can't die. I got killed multiple times in the last few days but I always woke up in my bed. So, we should be set. Now let's deal with this joker. What the hell. He bared the door on us! Ah well this is why one brings an ax!" Ryan said as he started to chop down the two oak doors. Stopping when there was a large gap in one of them to look inside and yell "Here's Ryan!" before continuing his assault on the door but before he could get through the mayor jumped out the window and tried to make a brake for it. But was ultimately stopped when chad took out the crossbow given to him and fired a bolt which imbedded itself in the mayor's ass causing him to fall and scream.

"Nice shooting! I was done with his asinine attitude." Ryan said as he ripped his ax out of the door and made his way to where the mayor was crawling.

"well to the chopping block we go." Chad said as he grabbed a leg and started to drag the mayor back to the center of town where he was to be executed.

"Well put buddy, couldn't have said it better myself." Ryan stated over the incoherent rambling of the mayor who was attempting to plead for his life.

"Well this is where your story ends pal." Chad said as he threw the last remaining villager onto the execution block.

"Nice working for you pal." Ryan said as he swung the ax down ending the mayor where he lied.


End file.
